


Good Morning

by RobNips



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips
Summary: Raven entered with a tray in hand. Summer strained upwards to see the tray decorated with a glass of orange juice, a large plate of pancakes and slices of bacon, a little bowl of mixed fruit on the side, and a small glass cup serving as a vase that held a wilted sunflower.Summer gasped, laughter quickly taking its place. “What is all this?”Written for Sapphic September - Breakfast in BedCan be read as Standalone





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going full Rosebird fluff AU-ish. They are a happy family and you cannot take that away from me

Summer had comes to love Patch’s mornings, cliche as they are. Birds chirping, sunlight streaming through the lush leaves of the trees surrounding their home, the smell of toast burning from downstairs. 

The last thing made her smile as she sat up in bed, stretched her arms over her head. Raven had been a very good sport since Summer went and snapped her leg nearly in half on her last mission. Her aura had come back yesterday, significantly reducing any pain she still felt, but healing was still a slow process for such an injury. Raven had to wrangle two toddlers, the house chores, yard care, meals, going to the market, and an impromptu visit from a few neighbors offering assistance. Summer usually appreciated Patch’s tight-knit community, but the girls could only eat so much lasagna. 

Summer settled back against the headboard, fussing with her leg until it was properly elevated. The pitter-patter of tiny feet against the wood floor outside made her heart lift. She peeked an eye to the bedroom door when it creaked open, seeing the two silver eyes low to the ground poking out from behind the door. 

“Good morning, Ruby.” Summer turned her head to fully face her. A smile spread across her youngest’s face as she raced to the bed, arms out to be helped up. Summer obliged, settling the two year old on her lap. “How is my little petal today? Have a good morning with mommy?”

Ruby cuddled against her chest, nodding. Summer knows she’s always been quiet, there were definitely bursts of energy when Yang riled her up or she saw something that excited her, but most times Ruby was quite reserved. Summer often did the talking for her, which was to be expected with her being so young still. 

“Ruby!” Summer turned to see Yang stomping her foot in the doorway, lip in a perfect pout. “Mom’s still sleeping.” 

Ruby curled in closer to Summer, she laughed and stroked her hair. “Yang,” she stretched out a hand to her eldest. “It’s alright, I was awake. C’mere.”

Yang crossed her arms, pout still on her face, and looked behind her. “Mom!” 

“Okay, okay, easy.” At Raven’s voice from the hall, both Ruby and Summer perked up. Yang pushed the door open the rest of the way, Raven entered with a tray in hand. Summer strained upwards to see the tray decorated with a glass of orange juice, a large plate of pancakes and slices of bacon, a little bowl of mixed fruit on the side, and a small glass cup serving as a vase that held a wilted sunflower.

Summer gasped, laughter quickly taking its place. “What is all this?” 

Yang punched a fist in the air. “Me and mommy and Ruby made breakfast for you!” 

“Yeah!” Summer had to jerk her head back to avoid Ruby’s fist that mirrored her sister. 

“Okay,” Raven lifted her voice to step around Yang. She sat at the edge of the bed and placed the bed tray over Summer’s waist, reaching for Ruby. “Here, little bud, let momma eat.” 

“Go,” Summer patted her butt, Ruby crawled into Raven’s arms to be lifted away, staying with her mother at the edge of the bed. Summer pulled the tray closer, an exaggerated curious look on her face as she scanned the contents. There were little melty chocolate chips in the pancakes, the fruit bowl had beautiful looking strawberries and banana slices. The bacon was mostly black, flaking off as soon as she picked a piece up.

“Don’t worry about the pig.” Raven whispered, covering Ruby’s ears. “But trust me, the toast looked worse.”

“I love it,” Summer sighed, nudging Raven with her foot and sending a big smile to Yang. when she took a bite out of the strawberry, her eldest smiled back, Summer reached out to squeeze her shoulder. “You are so sweet. What in all of Remnant is this for?” 

“Help better.” Ruby wriggled in Raven’s arms as she elegantly explained their reasons. Yang nodded fervently, swinging Summer’s hand that she still had trapped between her own. 

Raven kissed the top of Ruby’s head, nodding in a way similar to Yang - though more reserved - that made Summer laugh. “She’s not wrong.” She rested a hand on Summer’s leg. 

“I’m sure this will absolutely help. Thank you, girls.” 

Summer dug into her pancakes. They flatter than she would have liked, but she didn’t dare criticize a gift, and the chocolate chips made all the difference. Her family knew her well. Yang climbed up next to her in bed, picking at the burnt bacon and insisted it wasn’t that bad. Eventually Raven settled in on her side of the bed, Ruby between them. Summer shared her strawberries with Ruby, who happily munched on her favorite treat as Raven reached over her to steal the rest of her fruit. 

Yang retreated from them, growing easily bored, and Ruby squirmed away from her mothers to follow her. Summer sighed, but let them go, they were old enough to at least roam the house and be okay. Raven leaned over to rest her head on Summer’s shoulder. “You like it?” 

“Of course I like it.” Summer took another bite of pancake. “I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

“Good,” Raven scoffed, and snaked an arm around her waist. She took a deep breath, Summer waited for her to find her words. She tangled her fingers in her mess of a hair, savoring its softness until Raven spoke up again. “I never realize how much you do for me.” 

Summer shook her head. She remembers a time when she basically had to fight Raven to  _ let _ her do things for her. “You do your share.” 

“Not with some of the...simpler stuff.” 

“Talking to the neighbors isn’t really a chore. I don’t blame you for that one.”

“Pfft.”

“I’m serious, though.” Summer stroked a thumb down her cheek. “I don’t mind cooking. I love cooking. I love gardening, don’t mind cleaning. You do so much for me too.” Raven hummed. “You love the girls, and go to the market, and keep me on track.”

Raven did huff a laugh at that.

“You keep me safe. You keep our family safe. I can go on missions and knowing you’ve got everything under control.” 

Raven blew out a breath and pulled away from her, only to meet nose to nose instead. Summer felt her heart skip, the ruby of her eyes like a hypnotic force. How she lowered her voice didn’t help, either. “This was supposed to be me appreciating you.” 

“Not that I don’t love when you go to all this,” Summer sat up, meeting her gaze to rest a hand on her waist. “You appreciate me in other ways.” She pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “Usually,” another kiss. “Later,” she felt Raven smile beneath her lips. “In the day.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Raven raised a brow, mumbling something Summer couldn’t hear between their lips meeting again. “Maybe I will.” A smile crept across her face, Summer leaned in again only to meet air as Raven lunged backwards, sliding off the bed with grace. “When you’re more mobile.”

She tapped Summer’s elevated leg, leaving her in the bed with her jaw open. “You-”

“Then I’ll really appreciate you.” 

Raven smirked, tapping the door frame before swishing her hair over her shoulder. Summer couldn’t find her words at Raven’s taunt thrown over her shoulder as she left. 

“Enjoy your breakfast, dear.” 


End file.
